Melody of attraction
by Rose-teardrop
Summary: When Ayumu stays over, will he resist the temptation to look for his silverhaired crush? Or will Eyes make the first move? Twoshot most probably. My first!
1. I : Invitation

Hello! This is my first fanfic. So this will be a uh-hmm if you know what I mean. Review! Twoshot, most probably.

* * *

"Hey, thanks for the party Eyes!" Ryoko smiled and waved from the porch, beside Kosuke who was seeing her home. Rio went with Hiyono, since they both were getting groceries. Also they'd be safer traveling in groups than alone. 

"Say thanks for the food to Ayumu for us too!" Hiyono called out.

Eyes nodded in acknowledgement and waved back, sending them on their way before it got too dark and dangerous. He watched them disappear out of his gateway, and sighed. Hopefully the silent bodyguards were a good idea.

He made his way back into the house, a summer 2 storey villa his parents gave him while he was here in Japan. It wasn't beautifully designed on the outside, to avoid attention, but on the inside was a different story. He passed under the sparkling Swarovski crystal chandelier specially designed and custom made for his family; two flights of marble stairs arching and bending like the wings of a falcon that led up to the second floor. Expensive ornaments littered the corridors, showing off the proud status and wealth of the Rutherford family.

He entered the dining and proceeded to clear the remaining dishes, hearing the distant rush of water coming from the kitchen. Since he lived alone, the servants only came on the last day of the week, and today was only Friday. Ayumu had volunteered to wash the dishes, since he was partly responsible; the cook who dirtied the plates. He grinned and wondered if there was any other intention.

Eyes found the first-year elbow deep in water, retrieving yet another plate to scrub. His light blue shirt was tucked out rebelliously, and his sleeves were folded up so as not to get them wet. With a forgotten apron resting on his hips, Eyes could not help but imagine him as a housewife. Or househusband, for that matter.

He moved to Ayumu's right and dumped the remaining dishes into the soaking basin with a clatter, earning a soft "thanks" from the brown head. He nodded sliently, and noted that his sleeve was beginning to drop.

Ayumu was startled and jumped as cool fingers made contact with his skin, his hand instinctively pulling back in a flash as he spun to face Eyes.

"What-"

"Your sleeve was dropping; I thought I'd fold it up higher." Eyes stated manner-of-factly, his cat-like eyes staring into Ayumu's without breaking his gaze.

Ayumu stuttered, and gave up what he was trying to say. "I can do it myself." He mumbled while starting to fold the said sleeve.

Eyes was mildly surprised. So his hunch was right, the little flickers of gaze, refusal to send him things alone, the little flirtings he himself flashed at Ayumu and got no response; were signs of a crush he was trying to suppress.

He chuckled inwardly; it _was_ difficult to accept the fact that one was gay and habouring an interest in your fellow _male_ friend at the same time. He had the first problem, but never the second one after he had come to terms with his sexual orientation. He had to admit though, he did have a small interest in the student when they had first met, and it had definitely grown over the few weeks since they had started working together.

Ayumu cursed himself at his reaction; he knew it was a definite revelation of the emotions surging through him. Eyes Rutherford, a 17 year old world-class pianist, who is quick-witted and calm. And a Blade Child.

And the object of his confusing desire.

Ayumu was always baffled by his attraction to the pale, silver-haired person standing beside him. The way the light played with his hair, turning it to various shades of grey, blue and lavender at different angles, the way his fingers nimbly worked to open packets or play the piano. Ah yes, the white and black keys that seemed to produce the heavenly melody only at his fingertips. His voice, the light English accent; his skin, the pale ivory, the smooth marble stretched over his body; his grey-blue eyes that seemed to pierce through your soul and leave you naked. He was, very much in Ayumu's opinion, a figure of the god of beauty.

And these thoughts scared him.

While he was deep in his thoughts, Ayumu did not realize that Eyes had extended his hand, and he gasped in shock at the slender fingers of his fantasies cupped his cheek. Ayumu soon locked gazes with the silvery cat-like eyes, his own golden brown ones seemingly searching, perhaps the reason of this sudden gesture. He felt his soul fall victim to the silver pools, loosing his breath altogether.

He was stunned, right down to the soles of his feet, and didn't move even after Eyes had left him. It was a good few minutes before he found the muscles to his hands and feet, and collapsed against the thin ledge of the sink as he panted to get his breath back, sucking in mouthfuls of life-sustaining oxygen.

"Ayumu, is anything the matter?" Eyes called out from the living room, where he attempted to balance a stack of magazines that Kousuke had dug out from the storeroom; he would have to get the servants to keep it.

"It's nothing!" Ayumu called out hastily, and started on the plates again.

* * *

It was already eleven when Ayumu dried himself and collected his things to get ready for the trip home. 

"You sure you don't want my driver? He is going to pass your home after all." Eyes questioned, afraid since he was going to be alone, and it was dark.

"It's ok, I can take care of myself." Ayumu reasoned_. Like hell you can, Kousuke would have you down in 3 seconds flat in combat mode._ Eyes retorted, but kept it stored in his head.

"Alright, I'll see you soon then." Eyes gazed at Ayumu, who was fitting on his shoe, letting in more concern than he planned to. Ayumu noticed it, but shook the thought away. He had enough to deal with already.

"Bye then." Ayumu cast over his shoulder, and Eyes saw him out of the door.

The scene flashed across his mind's eye suddenly; the porcelain face, elegant and calm, so close to his, his warm breath puffing onto his otherwise burning face, the silvery eyes that seemed to convey a hidden message…

Ayumu unconsciously turned around to glance at the house, and realized the door had not closed. _Strange, Eyes doesn't have the habit of watching his guests leave the threshold; he can watch them from the camera tv that lies hidden below one of the vases in the living room._ Ayumu mused, and turned back to check his hunch.

Eyes bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from crying out in pain. The disadvantage of not having a full ribcage was one thing his disliked, very much. He curled up on the porch, beads of perspiration forming at his pale temples as he gaped like a fish out of water.

He faintly heard a clatter, and saw a blurry image of Ayumu kneeling at his side. He smelled his anxiousness and worry, like a snake smelled a mouse while hunting in the dark.

Ayumu knelt at Eye's side, unable to do anything. _It comes and goes_, Eyes had told him once. But it hurt bad, Ayumu could tell.

It was a while before Eyes dared to release his jaw, wincing at the strained muscles. Ayumu took this as a good sign.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I think it's gone." Eyes whispered, his body still stunned and aching.

He felt the hand slide under his neck, and found his body hanging limply from Ayumu's hands. For someone younger than him, he sure was strong. Eyes chuckled silently, and all but groaned as Ayumu dropped him as gently as he could onto the couch; which wasn't at all gentle because he was using his weight to counter the load, and thus ended up in a awkward position where his back bent backwards.

"Do you want anything? Painkillers, or…?" Ayumu asked, unsure of what Eyes usually did after such an attack.

"No, a glass of water is fine." Eyes winced.

Ayumu left for the kitchen, and Eyes reached out to touch the spot where Ayumu had sat, feeling his fingers tingle at the lingering warmth.

"Here you go." Ayumu slipped the cup into his hand, "Can you hold it?"

"Think so." He mumbled, and gripped the cup. Ayumu watched as that elegant neck moved like a snake, his Adam's apple ascending and descending as the cool liquid slid down his gullet.

"What were you doing there?" Eyes asked simply, snapping Ayumu out of his trance before handing the teen the glass cup. Ayumu averted his glance and mumbled, "I'll put this back."

_Come on Ayumu, think!_ Ayumu mentally slapped himself as he washed the cup.

"I left something here I think." He replied, dragging his feet back to the couch where he found Eyes sitting up wearily. There was something that pained him, knowing that he was in pain and not being able to do anything about it.

"It's late, I should get going." Ayumu feigned casualness in his voice.

"Do you want to stay over? I don't think it's a good idea for you to travel in the dark alone." Eyes offered, grinning at the expected result.

_Can I?_ Ayumu thought, and all at once he felt a throb from his lower body. He groaned; this was not a good time to get aroused. But the object of desire was right in front of him, his scent intoxicating him.

He sighed and nodded. "I'll tell my sister-in-law then." He breathed, pulling out his cell.

Eyes nodded, and grinned to himself. _Oh yes, he is going to leave something here alright_.

* * *

"Eyes!"

Said person raised his eyebrows from the couch, casually flipping through one of the magazines. "What?"

"The tap isn't working." Ayumu drawled, flipping the metal piece up and down and receiving no drop of water like he was supposed to.

"There's one more bathroom upstairs, in my room." Eyes replied calmly.

Ayumu grumbled to himself and wrapped his torso with a towel. Expensive, he could tell from the material and the weaving.

Eyes looked up from the magazine as the lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal a half naked Ayumu tottering out with _his_ spare clothes. [ "I can't sleep in jeans!" He had exclaimed, so Eyes gave him disposables and spares. Eyes licked his lips at the tempting sight. "_Delicious._" he whispered.

"Don't peek." Ayumu warned down the stairs, uncomfortable at his exposure in a friend's house, especially when he was having something 'personal'.

"What you have I have too Ayumu." Eyes retorted, but he could already picture it; that body arching, writhing below him, that tanned smooth abdomen rising and falling in pants, that neck that tastes so sweet beneath his tongue, that sexy voice whimpering and crying out…

Eyes sat there, dazed, and suddenly couldn't move. "Shit…" He groaned, and made his way painfully to his bedroom.

Ayumu left the shower on, hoping that the pattering of water droplets on the glass and floor would muffled the sounds he made.

_The soft lips on his, teasing and pressing while he feels the smooth marble skin under his fingers; that expert tongue gently probing his lips for permission, before thrusting inside to feel every crook and nanny, swirling and dancing with his…_

"Eyes…" Ayumu moaned, his hands slowly working to the image in his mind's eye.

_His tongue lapping at the pink protrusion on his chest, hearing the gasp of pleasure as he runs his tongue over it, then sucking in lightly, the gasps escalating to mews and whimpers as he teases the bud to an aroused peak, then to the other one…_

"Ayumu…" Eyes breathed out, panting at the mental image projected in his head.

They both cried out their release; Ayumu's strangled, Eyes's muffled.

_Did he call my name?_ They both thought, after a while when they had caught their breaths and descended from their respective high.


	2. II : Surrender

Ayumu cleaned and dried himself, and stepped out of the bathroom soon after.

"Eyes did you…"

He never got to finish his question, because he saw what he thought he could only see in his dreams.

Eyes was sprawled spread-eagled over his queen sized bed, and most of all _naked_ in his full glory. He obviously didn't have any problems with being naked, since he sat up when he heard Ayumu posed his question.

"Are you going to ask or are you going to stand there gaping foolishly like a fish out of water?" Eyes asked after a while, standing to wrap a sarong around his lower body. He had an incredibly thin waist, Ayumu mused, which made him look godly in everything he wore.

"Never mind," Ayumu mumbled and towel dried his messy brown hair, the hair that Eyes itched to run his fingers through.

_My god, what did I just see? Am I dreaming? And why is my head going in frenzy just because he's_ naked? _I mean, I've seen guys naked, even Kousuke when we're showering after gym. But, god, he looks so_ gorgeous_…_

Ayumu hid his flushed face in the folds of the soft towel that seemed to dry very fast due to the heat on his face, and did not realize Eyes walking towards him. Once again he gasped as the long fingers took his chin, and Eyes slowly backed him into the wall. Ayumu watched the silvery locks fall to frame his face as Eyes towered over him, steel grey gaze locked onto golden stare, and Ayumu swore every hair on his steaming body was standing.

"Tell me, Narumi-ototo, do you want me?" Eyes whispered, his warm breath ghosting onto Ayumu's cheeks and lower lip, causing his stomach to do a somersault.

"Eyes…"

"Your eyes give you away Ayumu. I've caught those little flicks of gazes you throw at me. I must say, I do appreciate being noticed by someone such as you." Eyes cut him off, blowing onto his lips teasingly. He laced his free hand into Ayumu's and lifted the entwined limbs above his head and against the wall. Ayumu was doing his version of a goldfish, opening and closing his mouth as his pupils were wide with shock. Eyes smirked, and tilted Ayumu's head to slowly brush his lips against the small boy's. _Mm… so soft…_ he thought.

Ayumu's legs buckled under him as their lips broke apart, and Eyes slid his hand down around Ayumu's waist to hold him up. Ayumu had also instinctively reached out to catch hold of Eyes' neck. They locked gazes again; silver grey and golden brown.

A sudden eruption of an urge so strong it spread like wildfire through Ayumu's body. It fled to the very tips of his fingers, to every strand of hair on his skin. His breathing became laboured, his chest felt constricted. He wanted, _needed_, something.

Then that was it. It was right in front of his face.

Eyes saw Ayumu's eyes travel down to his lips, which curled upwards at the action. Finally, he could fill the hole that Little Narumi made when they had first worked together. The cool hand that encircled Ayumu's lower back traveled upwards and brought their lips together softly. They seemed to fit perfectly, and Eyes could not help but moan silently at the satisfaction. Everything seemed to melt away for Ayumu, just him and his silver haired god.

He pulled Eyes closer, his heart now thundering in his chest as the need for feeling of body against body became too overwhelming. Eyes shared his urge, and slid an arm behind Ayumu's knees and carried him bridal style to the bed, all without breaking the kiss; which, to this day still fathomed Ayumu how he had done it.

Eyes tenderly laid Ayumu onto the satin sheets before reluctantly breaking the kiss. He straddled Ayumu, towering over him as his hand ran into the brown damp mess that was Ayumu's hair, his eyes gazing deeply into Ayumu's. "I've always dreamt of you like this Ayumu…" he whispered, filling Ayumu's chest with waves and waves of a mysterious feeling that made him lightheaded. _He's dreamt of me… _he swooned.

"Eyes…" he breathed, cupped said person's cheek with a trembling hand. His skin was like ivory, soft and cool to the touch. He returned the gaze with his own, brimming with love and happiness. Ayumu brought Eyes down, and this time their lips connected firmly, passionately. Eyes probed the brunette's lips lightly, beseeching entrance which the boy obliged, hesitantly parting his lips slightly. The wet muscle slid in easily, caressing the other's tongue softly before exploring further. Ayumu moaned at the hotness of it all, hooking his fingers in the hem of his shirt he attempted to pull them over his head.

Eyes pulled back and allowed the boy to bring the troublesome cloth over his head, and went right back to what he had been doing once it was done. Ayumu reciprocated, his tongue shyly lapping at the Blade Child's. He ran his fingers in the silvery locks, and took pleasure in the revelation that it was as smooth as fine silk, just like he had imagined. He did it again and again, as if he couldn't get enough of it.

The silver haired god let off Ayumu's mouth and trailed licks and openmouthed kisses across his cheek to his ear, where his tongue ran over the shell of his ear and down to flick the silver ring that adorned the lobe. The action sent shivers down his lover's spine, and Eyes marveled in the fact that his lover was very much new to all this and was _very sensitive_.

Slowly the Blade Child brought his lips down to the student's neck, and Ayumu's body jumped as the soft lips imprinted themselves onto the damp skin. The lithe body curled and trembled as Eyes drew a line of warm wet kisses on his neck, and by the time he reached an aroused bud, Ayumu was a bundle of nerves.

A rough surface ran across the semi-hard nub, eliciting a gasp from its owner, much to Eyes' contentment. Ayumu curled and uncurled his fingers as his silver haired lover lapped the nub to an aroused peak, then he felt the soft lips settle around it as Eyes began to nibble and nurse the pink tip. "Oh Eyes… Ngh… ahh…" Ayumu moaned desperately, his body arching and bending into that superb mouth that was sending electric jolts and tingles to his brain, fogging it so that passion and want took over.

Eyes played the other bud with his fingers, rolling and pinching them gently as Ayumu produced more and more unintelligent sounds, elated that he had rendered him devoid of any coherent speech. Torturing the boy a little more he trailed once more down the lean belly, feeling it quake below his curved lips. His hands slid down the brunette's sides, feeling him shiver some more at the hair-prickling action, and rested comfortably on his hips. Ayumu felt the silver-haired Blade Child take a detour and lick the length of his inner thigh, pulling forth more moans of anticipation.

Suddenly Eyes towered over him again, their bodies almost touching, and Ayumu opened his eyes a crack and found Eyes gazing down at him, lovingly or lustfully he could not tell because his eyes were adjusting to sudden exposure to colour and light.

"Are you sure you want to go that far Ayumu?" Eyes murmered softly, pressing his lips to the clammy cheek.

His throat made a wave-like motion as he gulped, which was awarded a lick for that seemingly erotic act. "Yeah… I want to go all the way with you… Eyes Rutherford."

Silver blue gazed into golden brown ones, and the brunette drank in his lover's delight at his answer. He was rewarded with a firm passionate kiss, and he all but gasped as he felt their hardening erections rub against each other when Eyes moved up to kiss him. Soon they parted their lips, a strand of sticky saliva stretching to its limit between their lips before breaking as Eyes moved down his lover's lithe body. Ayumu leaned on his elbows of watch the silver-head halt near his member, and he trembled in anticipation at what he might do.

Eyes felt the tremors below his fingers and smirked inwardly. He wanted to have a little fun with his lover first before serving the main course. Grasping the brunette's member, the Blade Child brought his tongue along the underside of it, then down again to suck on the joint between member and balls. Ayumu yelped and bucked his hips upwards into Eyes' hand, and fire shot up his spine from the action. _Sensitive_, Eyes chuckled and continued the action, coaxing more moans and mewls from the virgin student. Ayumu cried out softly and tipped his head back as Eyes' mouth suddenly engulfed the head of his member, the expert tongue dipping into the slit that was beading precum.

"Ngh… Eyes… aahhh-aa… nn…"

The detective's little brother could feel the tightening of his balls as Eyes took him to the hilt, his rough tongue rubbing the underside as he sucked his lover's throbbing member, his hands playing with his balls. Sitting up quickly he tried to push Eyes back, whimpering, "Stop… I can't… I'm gonna come…" But Eyes pushed back gently, rubbing the hollow of Ayumu's neck, as if reassuring him that there was nothing to worry about. Ayumu panted, and unknowingly watched the pale pink lips slide back and forth over his member. The pianist knew he was looking from the heavy breaths and laboured breathing of the uke, and took him into the throat. Ayumu moaned and cried out as he felt his member hit the muscle lining, and it took only a few minutes of sucking and manipulation of Eyes' throat muscles to entice Ayumu into releasing into the hot warmth, his hips bucking wildly under the cool pianist's hands as Eyes swallowed load after load of the student's seed.

Ayumu collapsed onto the satin sheets, panting as he came down from his ecstasy. His lover leaned over him, nuzzling him softly while his neglected erection pressed against the brunette's softening one, a low moan escaping his lips as it began to harden again.

"Wait a moment." The British accent whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver at the sensuous voice of his seme. The body hovered over him as he stretched to grab something from the side table, and Ayumu understood that he was going to lose his virginity.

"This may hurt, but bear with it ok?" Eyes murmured softly, and Ayumu watched as he spread the lube over three fingers. His hands unconsciously gripped the sheets as the hand went down to his entrance.

The first finger made the brunette squirm; the second made him cry out into Eyes' mouth as he frenched him deeply; the third wasn't so bad until the pianist made scissoring motions with all three fingers. Eyes searched for that one spot which would make this feel better while preparing the virgin hole, and smirked as Ayumu gasped as jerked upwards, his eyes wide in surprise and pleasure.

"That. What was that?" Ayumu breathed, crying out again as Eyes jabbed the spot, his body arching upwards.

"That, is your sensitive spot. Think of it like a woman's g-spot, you get the idea." The husky british accent replied, and rubbed the tips of his fingers against the spot, forcing Ayumu to spill forth more expressions of pleasure.

The student whimpered as the fingers that were pleasuring him removed themselves, and golden eyes opened to grey ones, traveling down the marble white skin until he saw the twitching member that was shining with lubricant. Eyes grinned at his attention, and grabbed a pillow to elevate his hips. With each leg on his shoulders, the god-like figure began to press into the tight virgin hole.

"Aaahh-- Eyes…" Ayumu gasped, and the head of his lover's member popped in. The pianist covered the virgin's mouth with his own, swallowing his cries of discomfort while he winced inwardly from the constricting band of muscles.

"Relax, love…" Eyes crooned softly to the teen, peppering feathery kisses on his face and neck until he relaxed. He started moving slowly, letting the uke adjust to his size before going another inch. It took all his self-control and will to not pound into the writhing teen. He didn't not want to hurt the brunette, but the warmth of his lover was driving him crazy.

"Eyes…" Ayumu called out softly, and nodded. His silver-haired lover understood, and angled himself so that he could find that spot again while the uke wrapped his legs around his seme. It didn't take the Blade Child long before Ayumu was a bundle of nerves and crying for more, his head pressed into the pillows as he arched and bended in pleasure. The pianist grabbed the neglected erection and fisted it as well, grunting as he pounded into the tight hole and hit his lover's prostrate dead on every time. Pale lips locked themselves onto panting open ones, and tongues battled for dominance as they approached their climaxes.

Ayumu cried out into Eyes' mouth as he ejaculated suddenly, spurting his milky seed over their abdomens and chests, his hips bucking as the waves of pleasure washed over him. The pianist came not long after, moaning his satisfaction as he released into the brunette, the squeeze of his lover too much for him.

Seme collapsed onto uke, panting as they willed their hearts to beat together as one. Eyes groaned and pulled out of Ayumu, a whimper escaping the uke's lips. Ayumu turned and buried into Eyes' arms, folding his own between their chests. Eyes chuckled softly and held him close, kissing the damp mess of brown hair.

"Does it hurt?" Eyes asked after a while, rubbing the brunette's shoulders.

"Not really. It's just an ache now."

"You know you won't be walking for about 2 days right?"

"There's Saturday and Sunday."

"And you don't mind spending them here."

"Not at all. Do you?"

"No." Eyes purred, smiling. "Not at all."

"Eyes?"

"Mm?"

Silver-grey eyes looked down into golden-brown ones, and slowly they closed in a soft kiss on the lips.

"… I love you." They whispered in unison.


End file.
